Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle
}} Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (ドラゴンボール 魔神城のねむり姫, Doragon Bōru: Majin-Jō No Nemuri Hime) is the second Dragon Ball movie. Originally released in Japan on July 18, 1987, between episodes 70 and 71, with it premiering at the 1987 Toei Cartoon Festival (along with movies from the Saint Seiya, Hikari Sentai Maskman, and Chōjinki Metalder series). As with its predecessor Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, it features mostly new animation, but reuses bits and pieces from various episodes of the ''Dragon Ball'' television series. Summary Eleven year old Goku seeks out Master Roshi to ask to be accepted as a student just before Krillin, a monk from a far off city, arrives for the same reason (and uses a Dirty Magazine as a bribe). Master Roshi sends them on a quest far to the west, where "five mountains stand, called the 'Devil's Hand'." In a castle there, there lies the legendary, and beautiful, "Sleeping Princess." Whoever brings back the Sleeping Princess will become the old pervert's student. The two boys set out, and Krillin uses all the standard tricks to trip Goku up. A little later, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar, who are on summer vacation, arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Master Roshi says that the two boys have gone far to the west for training, so the friends fly in Bulma's Capsule jet to the Devil's Hand. When they near the castle, the jet is attacked by demons, and Bulma is taken to the castle. The owner of the castle, Lucifer, pretends to treat her as a guest, until it becomes time to awaken the Sleeping Princess. In the meantime, Goku and Krillin fight monsters, and Yamcha drops in on Bulma just before the butler Igor can drain Bulma of her blood through a giant syringe (Bulma's blood is to be used to toast the awakening of the Sleeping Princess). Then, Launch (in her bad, blonde state) arrives to steal the Sleeping Princess, which is really a giant jewel. Everyone is captured and encased in a wall of rock. It is the night of a full moon, and the moonlight is used to power the jewel (the full-moonlight is to be used to destroy the Sun and begin the Reign of Darkness). The moonlight also turns Goku into a Great Ape, who then goes berserk and grabs Good Launch. Great Ape Goku's tail is cut by Yamcha and Puar, which reverts him to his base form, and everyone then escapes. They find and fight Lucifer, and Goku uses a Kamehameha to move the Devil Castle Cannon towards Lucifer, and it kills Lucifer. The heroes escape, and Krillin acts contrite, but does not actually apologize to Goku for his behavior. The two boys return to Kame House with good Launch; and Master Roshi, mistaking Launch for the princess, takes them both on as students. Roshi tries to take advantage of Good Launch only for her to sneeze and attack him with her gun before sneezing again. Timeline placement The movie takes place at the start of Goku and Krillin's training under Master Roshi.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Edits Dialogue changes In the English version, Yamcha and Puar are already aware of Goku's Great Ape transformation and know to attack the tail. In the Japanese version, everyone is surprised by the transformation and Krillin figures out the tail weakness from when they were sparring previously. Releases This film premiered at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival, where it was shown as part of a quadruple feature alongside Saint Seiya: The Movie and the film versions of Hikari Sentai Maskman and Choujinki Metalder. While Harmony Gold USA had the rights to Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, they only ever used footage from it in their opening for Dragon Ball. In 1995, Funimation acquired the movie, along with the other two movies and the series. It wasn't until 1998, however, that the movie would see a release on home video. Funimation produced an in-house dub for the movie, an unprecedented move for any of their Dragon Ball properties at the time. However, many voice actors were replaced when it came time to dub the series. It was released on VHS in both edited and unedited formats, although both versions contained altered opening and ending sequences. In 2005, the movie was re-released on DVD both individually and in a box set with Mystical Adventure ''and ''The Path to Power. This 3-disc box set was then re-released in a thinpak variety in 2008. In 2011, Funimation re-released all four movies in a single thinpak DVD set with the opening and ending sequences restored to the original Japanese footage. In the summer of 2005, Toonami UK aired another dub of the movie entitled Sleeping Beauty in Devil's Castle done by AB Groupe in France. Some European releases of the movie include this English dub as an alternate audio track, although it is nearly impossible to tell without any known copies in circulation. As with other dubs released by AB Groupe, the entire voice cast is unknown. Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, along with the other three Dragon Ball movies and thirteen Dragon Ball Z ''movies, were released in Japan as part of the Dragon Box: The Movies box set in 2006. It was then re-released as a DVD single in 2008. Neither the Dragon Box nor the single DVDs have seen release outside of Japan. Cast list This movie marks the very first appearance of FUNimation Entertainment's new cast of voice actors even before the Ginyu Saga had been broadcast on TV or released to VHS however, Stephanie Nadolny (Goku), Tiffany Vollmer (Bulma), Meredith McCoy (Launch), and Brice Armstrong (Narrator) were not yet hired, and different actors were used. Music *OP (Opening Theme): "Makafushigi Adventure!" *ED (Ending Theme): "Romantic Ageru Yo" Trivia *This is the only one of the original ''Dragon Ball movies in which the Dragon Balls are not a part of the plot. *The scene where Goku turns Great Ape and holds Launch with his hand was a homage to King Kong. The same situation also happened previously during the Pilaf Saga with Bulma. *This movie is referred to as Sleeping Beauty. *The plot summary on the DVD case identifies Goku as a Saiyan, a fact which would not be revealed until the appearance of Raditz much later, in Dragon Ball Z. *The 6th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M4XX", and this package would makes its series debut in Goku Goes to Demon Land. Gallery References ca:Bola de Drac: La bella dorment al castell del mal pt-br:Dragon Ball: A Bela Adormecida no Castelo Amaldiçoado Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball films